A conventional beach umbrella usually includes a shaft and a frame set, wherein the shaft is composed of an upper tube and a lower tube to insert into sand or earth for standing and being used. Since the beach umbrella is used at beach, where the wind is always strong, it should be positioned on ground for resisting the wind. But it is very difficult to insert the shaft of the umbrella into the ground in stable. Moreover, the shaft includes the upper tube and the lower tube, both of which are connected together by compression that will be easily loosened when strong wind blows.
The present invention is to provide a positioning structure of a beach umbrella, which includes a positioning apparatus to engage with the upper tube and the lower tube of the shaft firmly. And the umbrella can be positioned at beach in ease by use of the positioning apparatus that overcomes the drawback of prior arts. Now, accompanying with the following drawings, the character of the present invention will be described here and after.